


Always be my baby

by bluewhale1127_1201



Series: Domestic Shenanigans [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BabyHansol, Fluff, JiHan, Jicheol, KidMingyu, M/M, Parents, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Chan adores his many parents but his favorite is Jihoon.Ssh it's a secret don't tell the others!.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Domestic Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891903
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Always be my baby

Chan was seven but sometimes he knew too much for his own good. He supposed it came with having three- no make that four parents. His mommy was getting married to uncle Jisoo. He didn't like people who made fun of his family tree but it's not like he could get angry at them, they just didn't understand.  
"So Channie, who are you bringing for Bring your parents to school day?" a lightly tanned tall kid asked. He was one of Chan's good friends, the ones who didn't tease him for having many parents.  
"I don't know Mingyu-ah."  
Whilst Chan was in L.A Jisoo had taught him how to speak normally because third person would confuse him over time. Old habits died hard but Chan was getting used not to refer to himself in third person.  
"I will have to ask Daddy." Chan chirped happily as he saw his Father's car in the nearby distance. Chan waved goodbye at Mingyu who was still waiting for his doctor father Wonwoo to arrive.  
"Hey champ, did you have fun at school today?" Seungcheol asked playing Chan's favorite song on the car speakers as they drove home. Chan was on the passenger seat strapped in tightly, Seungcheol had gone shopping earlier so the backseat was full of grocery bags.  
"Yup yup. I showed everyone a picture of Hansol today. They said he is cute like me." Chan grinned. "Channie -no I want to ask you something daddy."  
"Go ahead."  
"There's bring your parents to school day soon. Who should I bring?"  
"Oh yeah your teacher sent an email recently. Who do you want to be there?" Seungcheol asked glancing at his son.  
"I don't want you and mommy. If I asked you and Jisoo, you will both act like awkward dads because you will try to include Jisoo and he wouldn't know how to act. Mommy and Jihoon will act clueless because mommy is my mom but everyone considers Hoonie to be my mom and Hoonie will step back as not to hurt mommy's feelings. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Chan rambled.  
Seungcheol parked the car wanting to face Chan.  
"I'm sorry we aren't your typical family Channie." Seungcheol said genuinely, he stroked Chan's locks apologetically.  
"No no." Chan flailed his little arms. "Channie loves everyone. Mommy is happy with Jisoo and you are happy with Hoonie plus I get many little brothers and sisters." Chan grinned.  
"You have many people to spoil you too. Jisoo is taking you to L.A for your birthday, there's a surprise for you." Seungcheol revealed.  
"Can I take Hoonie and Jisoo to school? I want them to know they are Channie's parents too."  
"Of course baby."

Seungcheol was unloading the groceries outside, Chan was too excited to help. He ran inside the house only to be met by Hansol who had somehow escaped his baby cage and was crawling around crying. Chan scooped him up the way Jihoon had taught him how to.  
"Solsol don't cry. Big brother is here to play with you." Chan cooed dancing around with Hansol. The baby quieted down and slowly fell asleep on Chan's shoulder.  
Jihoon was about to ask if it was Seungcheol when he saw his two boys. He whipped out his phone to record a video of Chan singing Hansol to sleep.  
"Come baby." Jihoon called out when he had recorded enough. "Let's go place Solsol in his bed."  
"Okay." Chan whispered.

Watching Hansol sleep was Chan's favorite thing in the world. He would quietly stare at the baby and wouldn't make a sound. He loved his baby brother, he hoped to have a baby sister to dote on too. He'd have to ask mommy and Jisoo.  
Chan closed the door to the nursery and made his way to the kitchen. He heard his daddy and Jihoon speaking.  
"Want me to talk to him?" Jihoon asked hugging Seungcheol.  
"You are better at explaining stuff than me. I don't know Jihoon I feel kind of bad. I mean it's already confusing that he has a mommy and daddy who are both male."  
"Channie is a good kid. Remember the day we first met when he was 3 and he wouldn't let me go?"  
"I had no idea he had such a grip." Seungcheol chuckled swaying Jihoon back and forth.  
"He's the one who chose me for you. He wouldn't have if he didn't understand these things. Personally I think he loves being everyone's baby. We all spoil him rotten so it's highly unlikely for him to feel bad for having all four of us."  
Jihoon stopped swaying when he noticed Chan listening in on their conversation.  
"Come here baby..."  
"I'm not a baby Hoonie..."  
"Yes yes you are a big brother." Jihoon said with a fond smile, refraining from rolling his eyes. "Oh you are getting heavier." he said picking Chan up.  
"Hoonie don't tickle me." Chan burst out in pearls of laughter.  
"You are all grown up, I won't have time to tickle my baby all the time."  
"Okay okay I will always be your baby Hoonie."  
"There we go!" Jihoon smiled halting his onslaught of tickles.  
He hugged the little one smothering their cheeks together. Seungcheol watched from afar beaming.  
"Hoonie loves his baby Channie. I loved you from the moment you asked me to read you a story to sleep and I'll love you when you are grey and old."  
"I love you too Hoonie."  
"Me, daddy, mommy and Jisoo will do anything for you, you know that right? I know there are kids who won't understand what it's like having four parents probably because they aren't taught well at their homes and some are envious of you. Don't take it to heart and if it hurts you in any way we are all here to listen to you. "Jihoon watched him listening attentively. "Mommy is getting married to Jisoo and they will give you a little brother or sister, you'll love them as much as you love Hansol right?"  
Chan nodded vigorously.  
"We will treat you all equally because we are your parents and you mean the world to us." Jihoon kissed his cheek, Chan giggled.  
"Come daddy let's cuddle and when Solsol is older he will join us too."  
"That's my boy." Seungcheol praised.

Chan absolutely adored Jisoo's car, it was very comfy and different from all his other parents' cars.  
"Showoff." Jihoon tsked at Jisoo on the passenger side.  
"Chan loves this car, figured I had to make the little man happy." Jisoo laughed checking the boy through the rear mirror. Chan was vibrating with excitement.  
"Jisoo can we take Seungkwan and Mingyu on a ride next time?"  
"Sure thing Chan the man."  
"Yesssss."  
"He hasn't been this happy in quite a while." Jihoon commented as Jisoo pulled up at the school's car park.  
"Yeah, let's go give him a good time then."

Chan's teachers were surprised to see Jihoon and Jisoo accompanying Chan. Chan's homeroom teacher was familiar with Jihoon and not quite with Jisoo but they easily clicked as time went on. They both helped Chan make a lego superman in a craft class, well that was mostly Jisoo, Jihoon is lazy when needed. Jihoon, whose forte is numbers helped Chan place first in a Math quiz, he would never allow Chan settle for second best. All the teachers had good comments on Chan, how well behaved and polite he was. One even went further to ask parenting advice for other parents.  
"Well I'm quite relatively new at parenting but I really try to be patient and understanding. Jihoon here really does the hard work, he deals with tantrums and mood changes. He's really good at placating Chan. Seungcheol is all about discipline, he teaches Chan the appropriate behaviors for certain places and will quickly reprimand him for every wrong deed. Jeonghan is all about letting loose and having fun. He makes sure Chan absolutely enjoys the hobbies he chooses or anything he sets his little heart on." Jisoo explained to the awestruck teachers and parents.  
"That basically sums it up." Jihoon pitched in.  
"My son said Chan offers the best advice. He doesn't hesitate going to Chan for every little thing." one parent said.  
They were watching their kids play various games on the playground.  
"He does come to us with random questions and it helps that there's four of us because the opinions are varied." Jihoon responded.  
"Doesn't it get conflicting as you might have different parenting styles?"  
"No it doesn't." both Jihoon and Jisoo replied together.  
"We work well together. I think we balance each other out right Jisoo?"  
"Yeah plus it really helps that Chan includes us in everything. He's literally the glue that holds us together." Jisoo said smiling.  
Chan came up running to them to drag Jisoo to soccer.  
Wonwoo came heaving from coaching a volleyball match.  
"Girls are so strange, I've been running around the court." the doctor complained occupying Jisoo's vacant seat. Other parents had scurried off to play with their children.  
Jihoon took a picture of Chan laughing happily on Jisoo's shoulder.  
"Where's Seungcheol?"  
"Home with Hansol and Jeonghan. Wedding planning has been stressing both of them out. I think Chan must have noticed which is why he wanted Jisoo here, to ease him to parenthood or something. That's weird though?"  
"Yeah it is but you can't deny Chan can see stuff. He figured you would be perfect for solidifying Jisoo's place in his life. You are his step parents, I think he just wanted to show the world including you guys especially Jisoo that he loves you just as much as Jeonghan and Seungcheol." Wonwoo said sipping some juice.  
"I stopped doubting some time ago. There were times I felt I wasn't meant to be there in the picture you know? But with Jisoo's arrival, things sort of feel complete. I felt bad for Jeonghan, like I was snatching his child from him but he's pretty chill and I think he understood that I wasn't there to fill in his role but I created my own."  
"Jisoo has created his own." Wonwoo said as they watched Chan and Jisoo rolling around on the lawn.  
"He's the cool dad from L.A." Jihoon said laughing.  
Chan stopped rolling around to make a heart with his hands, Jisoo must have taught him that seeing as he had made the same gesture behind Chan, they were spotting huge grins on their face. Jihoon went to join them making the same gesture to Chan's request then Wonwoo took a picture. Pictures lasted longer anyways.


End file.
